parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Courtneyladdin
Trents gang's spoof of Aladdin. That’s ok don’t change BoCo as the sultan please! Cast *Aladdin - Courtney (Total Drama) *Princess Jasmine - Trent (Total Drama) *Genie - Winged spike (my little pony) *Jafar - Stu Pickles (rugrats) “don’t you ever kill me” *Iago - Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Abu - Apple blossom (shopkins) *Magic Carpet - zebrush (hatchimals webisodes) *Sultan - BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel (Thomas and friends) (don’t change it) *Rajah - Dumbo *Cave of Wonders - the feather king (beyond beyond) *Razoul - Janja (the lion guard) *Razoul's Guards - Janjas hyena clan (the lion guard) *Peddler - Heather (Total Drama) *Gazeem the Thief - Princess Aurora (sleeping beauty) *Prince Achmed - Bridgette (total drama) *Omar the Melon Seller - Topher (total drama) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Kovu (the lion king 2: Simbas pride) *Old Jafar - Devious Diesel (Thomas and friends) *Elephant Abu - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas and friends) *Snake Jafar - Scar (the lion king) *Genie Jafar - Pitch black (Rise of the guardians) *one of flamingos - James the Red Engine (Thomas and friends) Place Cast *Agrabah - Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama) *Marketplace of Agrabah - Marketplace of Tokyo (Total Drama) *Aladdin's Home - Pride Rock (The Lion King) *Lamp - The Black Cauldron *End of the earth - scrapyard (Thomas and friends) gallery TDA DIY Char Courtney.png|Courtney as Aladdin Trent in Total Drama Island.jpg|Trent as princess jasmine 7E558E6C-4E94-4C0B-BDC6-AFA66608C735.png|Winged spike as genie Stu Pickles.jpg|Stu pickles as jafar Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy as iago 65FBD315-4178-4FD6-B142-6A57AECE826E.png|Apple blossom as Abu 971EE138-5F60-406A-82F4-39212D10079B.jpeg|Zebrush as carpet BoCo.jpg|BoCo as the sultan DumboScreen.png|Dumbo as rajah 1DF1567A-9604-4FCD-9EB0-72A9902FF66D.jpeg|The feather king as the cave of wonders Janja.png|Janja as razoul 81A24446-1DFB-415A-9C7E-E7E4D019BEAD.jpeg|Janjas hyena clan as razouls guards Heather TDI Rank.png|Heather as the peddler Character princess aurora 52a72304.jpeg|Aurora as gazeem the thief BridgetteInteractive.png|Bridgette as prince Achmed Topher (Total Drama Pahkitew Island).png|Topher as Omar the melon seller Kovu-0.jpg|Kovu as Farouk the Apple seller PopGoestheDiesel77.png|Devious diesel as old man jafar GordonandtheFamousVisitor13.png|Gordon as elephant Abu Scar 300.gif|Scar as snake jafar Pitch Black.jpg|Pitch black as genie jafar James-0.png|James as one of flamingos Parts *Courtneyladdin part 1 - "Wawanakwa Nights"/A Dark Night *Courtneyladdin part 2 - Courtney on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Courtneyladdin part 3 - Courtney Fights with Princess Bridgette/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Courtneyladdin part 4 - Prince Trent's Dream *Courtneyladdin part 5 - Stu pickles and BoCo's Conversation *Courtneyladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/stu pickle’s Evil Plan *Courtneyladdin part 7 - Courtney Arrested (Part 1) *Courtneyladdin part 8 - Courtney Arrested (Part 2) *Courtneyladdin part 9 - Courtney Escapes with a diesel *Courtneyladdin part 10 - The feather king (Part 1) *Courtneyladdin part 11 - The feather king (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Courtneyladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Spike (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Courtneyladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Spike (Part 2) *Courtneyladdin part 14 - BoCo Upbraids Stu pickles *Courtneyladdin part 15 - Courtney's First Wish *Courtneyladdin part 16 - Stu pickles Makes his Move/"Princess Courtie” *Courtneyladdin part 17 - BoCo Rides on zebrush *Courtneyladdin part 18 - Courtney Argues with Spike *Courtneyladdin part 19 - Courtney Goes to Trent *Courtneyladdin part 20 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Courtneyladdin part 21 - Courtney Almost Spills the Beans *Courtneyladdin part 22 - Courtney and Trent's Kiss/Courtney Gets Ambushed *Courtneyladdin part 23 - Stu pickles Gets Exposed *Courtneyladdin part 24 - Courtney's Depression/Fluttershy Steals the Cauldron *Courtneyladdin part 25 - Stu pickle’s Dark Wishes/"Princess Courtie (reprise)" *Courtneyladdin part 26 - The Scrapyard *Courtneyladdin part 27 - Courtney vs Stu pickles (Part 1) *Courtneyladdin part 28 - Courtney vs Stu pickles (Part 2) *Courtneyladdin part 29 - Courtney vs Stu pickles(Part 3) *Courtneyladdin part 30 - Happy End in Wawanakwa/A Whole New Life *Courtneyladdin part 31 - End Credits Category:Female Style Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:Spoofs where stu pickles is the villain Category:Spoofs featuring BoCo Category:Spoofs where BoCo is the hero